Haruno Sakura The Shinigami Cat Demon
by Nikooru-sama
Summary: Naruto X Bleach crossover! Haruno Sakura has a secret...she's a Shinigami Captain and is also a cat demon! Read and Review! Rated T for bad language from characters...NOT UPDATING
1. Hollows coming into the Naruto world!

SA4: Hello people! Welcome to 'Haruno Sakura The Shinigami Cat Demon'! Me and my friend Michela (XxItachi's-Little-StalkerxX) were discussing about the drawings I drew XD and I drew Sakura as a kunoichi (a really successful one), a Shinigami Captain and a cat demon. Michela then said I should make a story she was gonna type up so she let me have this story XD and I am VERY grateful XP she says this story is dedicated to her mates: Alex and Dan and I don't know who they are XD but the story is dedicated to them whether I like it or not XP

Sakura: Yes! I'm gonna be better than Naruto!!! --grins--

Naruto: EHHH! I wanna be the one that gets power! --pouts--

Sasuke: I NEED the power to destroy Itachi!!!

SA4: Shove off will you! Sakura is the main character and there are gonna be SakuraXboys XD and my friend Michela, if you are reading this I don't mean ALL the guys in Naruto ( - . -') and not the dead guys or the creepy long tongue guy like Orochimaru --shudder-- or older guys like Kakashi's age and stuff like that XP

Kakashi: Hey, I'm not THAT old!

SA4: You were 26 when the Naruto gang were 12, in this story im making them 15 like the timeskip and that was 2 and a half years ago...so you're 28 or 29 now??? That is OOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!

Kakashi: ...

Sakura: So what guys AM I gonna attract?

SA4: Well, there's Sasuke for a start then Sai, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Itachi, maybe Deidara and maybe some people from Bleach which I HIGHLY doubt XD

Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Itachi and Deidara: --blush--

SA4: Isn't that adorable! Sorry to hold you up readers! Get on with the story now, so shoo shoo! --moves hands in a way to say 'go away'--

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

'**Inner selves**'

--actions--

(SA4, Harman or other people talking in the middle of you reading)

**Hollows coming into the Naruto world!**

Today was a great morning, Ino and Sakura were getting on well again for the past few weeks, (SA4: --gags--), Sasuke was back from Orochimaru a few months before, Sakura has become one of the best kunoichi in Konoha and looks real pretty too which attracted most of the male population, Naruto has now gotten over his crush for Sakura and noticed Hinata instead, Lee has also gotten over his crush and looked at Sakura as a younger sister. Everything that morning was well until...

BOOM

CRASH

KABOOM

Something had made a building fall over and the citizens were running to different places to get away. The Naruto gang had seen what had happened and checked around the area if anyone had injuries.

"What the hell happened?! Nothing made the building fall down!" Naruto shouted, whilst everyone else was thinking the same thing. Sakura started to fidget a little and Ino noticed something was up with her.

"Hey Sakura, you okay?" asked Ino.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine really!" Sakura replied and turned away to where the fallen building had collapsed. She then walked towards the building and did some hand seals...then suddenly Sakura changed clothes with a bright light and her forehead protecter wasn't on the top of her head and it wasn't red, it was black and was placed on her forehead. Her clothes contained a top that is a black type of robe without the sleeves and the clothing covering her stomach was cut off so it only covered her chest area, she was also wearing long black trousers that were baggy at the bottom and her shoes were black flat shoes. A katana had appeared on her left side with a black sheath that had cherry blossoms engraved on it.

"--sigh-- I guess I'll get this over and done with..." Sakura whispered, she got her right hand on the handle of the katana and pulled it. The katana shined in the sun as she raised it above her head. She then slices the katana downward and this black monster appeared with a white mask split in half and a hole in it's chest, it then did a loud cry and looked like it dissolved in a way. Everyone was thinking 'What the heck?' and looked at Sakura weirdly.

Sakura then put the katana back into it's sheath and approched Naruto and the others. She didn't look at them as she was walking and walked right past them. As she kept going she said to them "That thing you saw was the thing that knocked over the building." and she kept going, towards the Hokage Tower.

With Sakura and Tsunade

Sakura and Tsunade were talking about the situation that had happened earlier and Sakura killing the monster, Tsunade of course knows all about Sakura's secret.

"Well, what can you do now Sakura, after you showed them your true self..." Tsunade said, saying it in a low calm voice.

"They were gonna find out sooner or later anyway, so it wouldn't of mattered. I guess I'll need to give them a lecture about Shinigamis and Hollows and stuff..." and just then the rest of the Naruto gang came into the office with Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Gai included.

"Well, I guess eveyone's here. So I might as well start. So everyone as you can see, I'm not wearing the Shinobi outfit I had, I'm a Shinigami and a cat demon..." Sakura said in a normal tone. Everyone in the room (except the senseis and Tsunade) had their eyes WIDE open with surprise and shock.

"So you're dead?" Naruto asked and everyone fell over anime style.

"Dobe, if she was dead we wouldn't be able to see her now could we?" Sasuke said, also hitting Naruto on the head.

"Well, I was dead before until Konoha had its problems, so the other Shinigami Captains told me to go to Konoha and I was reborn as a human again." Sakura then explained everything about Shinigamis with different ranks (including Soul Society) and Hollows taking souls that have left their body because they died and other things like that.

"So that means you're really powerful?" asked Ino, getting a bit jealous of Sakura getting stronger than her.

"Yeah I guess, --scratches head--" Sakura laughed a bit, she then sighed and said, "Well, that means I need to go back to Soul Society and train myself again from all the training I've missed, pribably take about 2-4 weeks if I train without lots of breaks..." she looks out the window. 'I can't wait to see everyone again, after so long...Even the annoying people --grins-- but these guys might not let me go...'

"Do you have to leave? Can't they come here or whatever!" Tenten shouted, not wanting to let her close friend go away.

"I have to, it was a promise. Before I left Soul Society and became a human, I made a promise that I would come back if I release my Shinigami self." Sakura looked away, not wanting to look at their hurt faces.

"Well, if it was a promise, you should go then. But you better come back to see us again!" Hinata said quite loudly, after Naruto started to notice her she became more confident and stopped her stuttering.

"Don't worry, I'll come by as much as I can. And just to say, it's not like I'm gonna stay there forever!" Sakura smiled at them.

A few hours later that day

After talking to them, everyone was having a party at Sakura's house for no reason and it seemed like they forgot the whole thing. Everyone was eating (mostly Chouji XD) and drinking (Tsunade XP) and playing fun games like truth or dare or karaoke and stuff you do at a party. People were enjoying themselves and Sakura was glad they are, she then went outside to the backyard, sat on a bench and looked at the stars.

'--sigh-- I wonder when they're coming to get me...atleast I had some fun moments with my friends before I go.' She went back inside and had a laugh with everyone, taking in really good memories before she leaves.

**TBC...**

SA4: Well that's it for today, I hoped you guys enjoyed this first chapter of my 4th story XD Oh, I remembered something! I need you readers to help me with something, something REALLY important! It's about Sakura's Zanpakuto (I don't know how to spell it, I got it from wikipedia), it needs a name like everyone elses in Bleach so I need a name. Me and Michela (mostly her) came up with the name Hana no Blood and I came up with Hana no Neko XD it's one of those 2 or you can suggest a name for me XP I tried to look for a Japanese name for it but I had no luck...

Hinata: There, there. --pats back-- The readers will help us out!

SA4: Oh and sorry if you thought the guys would talk in this chapter, I was just letting the girls talk first before I move onto the guys XD

Shikamaru: Troublesome...

SA4: Well, I hope all your readers reading this enjoyed this chapter! Remember to give me a name for Sakura's Zanpakuto in your review!

Everyone in Naruto and SA4: Please review!!!!


	2. Sakura going back into Soul Society

SA4: Hello again everyone! Only 3 people reviewed this story but I'm glad they did XD

Sakura: So what happens now?

SA4: Well, you'll need to find out then won't you? XD So here's the second chapter!!!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

'**Inner selves**'

--actions--

(SA4, Harman or other people talking in the middle of you reading)

_Recap:_

_A few hours later that day_

_After talking to them, everyone was having a party at Sakura's house for no reason and it seemed like they forgot the whole thing. Everyone was eating (mostly Chouji XD) and drinking (Tsunade XP) and playing fun games like truth or dare or karaoke and stuff you do at a party. People were enjoying themselves and Sakura was glad they are, she then went outside to the backyard, sat on a bench and looked at the stars._

_'--sigh-- I wonder when they're coming to get me...atleast I had some fun moments with my friends before I go.' She went back inside and had a laugh with everyone, taking in really good memories before she leaves._

_End of Recap_

**Sakura going back into Soul Society**

The next day after the wild party, everyone had fun, it was like a slumber party with lots of people at Sakura's house sleeping on the floor. Now most people are awake to help clean up the mess they made.

"I don't wanna clean up! I wanna have ramen!!!" guess who?

"Well, after cleaning up we can go get ramen Naruto-kun." Hinata said to Naruto, blushing in process.

"YAY! Ramen with Hinata!!!" so he cleaned the house faster so he can go get ramen with his beloved Hinata-chan! But while he was cleaning he knocked over Kiba.

"Oi, watch where you're going! Baka!!" Kiba shouted towards Naruto, as he was still cleaning.

"It's not my fault your big fat ass was in the way!" (He doesn't but hey!)

"Why you-" Kiba got cut off as Sakura separated them before they can fight.

"Now if you two are gonna fight, then not in here because if you make a mess here then your cleaning the whole house...The two of you." Sakura said calmly. She then walked out the door to her backyard.

"Great dopes, look what you did." Sasuke said directly at Naruto and Kiba, also giving them a glare each.

Some people went home like Chouji (wanted to eat), Ino (she had 'work' to do), Tsunade (gonna go drinking again, in the morning), the senseis had work also (more like Kakashi reading Icha Icha Paradise), Lee wanted to train with Gai (...no comment...) and Shino had to help his dad (I don't think he would lie). The only people that stayed with Sakura were Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji. Then while those people were cleaning a dark purpley adn black coloured butterfly appeared through the wall like from a portal.

"Oh! Pretty butterfly!" Tenten was the first person to see it, everyone else turned there heads to see it.

"I need a net quick! Looks cool!" Naruto was jumping up and down, trying to look for something to catch the butterfly with.

"Wait Naruto. That's for me." The butterlfly landed gently on Sakura's finger, a buzz was heard then a voice.

"Haruno Sakura, this is Hitsugaya Toshiro from Soul Society. I heard that you have released your Shinigami powers, so me and Matsumoto will be in Konoha soon at the front gate." then another voice had cut in.

"Ohayo Sakura-taichou! It's Matsumoto-chan! I can't wait to see you again and see how much you've grown!" then it got cut off.

"Hey, did that thing talk or something???" Shikamaru asked, everyone thinking the same thing.

"No, it's like a communicator sending messages to people and stuff. What did you think it was?" Sakura looked towards them with a questioning look.

"Well, it looked like it a normal butterfly until I thought it spoke!" Naruto nearly screamed and got five bonks on the head.

"You dobe, stop screaming 'cause it'll break our eardrums." Neji glared at Naruto, probably wanting to kill Naruto because of his hyperness.

"--sigh-- Let's just finish cleaning this place up." Sasuke said, so everyone went to different places of the house to clear up. The butterfly has already disappeared by then and some thoughts came to Sakura's mind and she cleaned the kitchen with Hinata.

_'So they're finally gonna come here to get me, --sigh--' _She then remembered some news she received a few months ago about Aizen, Tousen and Gin betraying Soul Society (Sorry if that spoilt it for you, that bit happened quite a while ago but it still could be a spoiler for people.). _'I'll see what has happened since then.' _She snapped out of her thoughts as Hinata was asking if she was okay and if she needed to rest.

"Nahh, I'm fine thanks Hinata. So how's it with you and Naruto?" Sakura nudged Hinata in the ribs teasingly and Hinata had a big red blush on.

"W-Well, everything is really great now! I'm glad he's finally noticed me since I had a crush on him since all of us were young." Hinata's blush went more red as she spoke.

"It's so cute as you two as a couple! I knew you two would get together!" Sakura was grinning, Naruto had FINALLY noticed Hinata and was happy for them like everyone else in Konoha. Everyone had finished cleaning up so they went outside and walked with Sakura around Konoha one last time, they bumped into everyone that went home/work/drinking and the saw the Sand Siblings (if you don't know who they are, they're Gaara, Temari and Kankuro).

"Gaara! I heard you're the Kazekage now! Good for you, but I will become Hokage!!!" guess who it is again? (Sorry if it's another spoiler for people).

"We came here 'cause we heard Sakura was leaving, so we wanted to see you go. Especially-" Temari was cut off as she was elbowed by Gaara and also gained a glare from him.

"Well I'm glad my closest friends are here with me." Sakura said as she was grinning and then she sensed something from the front gate (they went to the gate to wait for Toshiro and Matsumoto).

A double wooden door with white paper filling in the gaps in the door 'magically' (Naruto thought) appeared and had opened slowly and white is all you can see through the opened doors. Then two people stepped out, a small boy that looks 10 years old with white hair and green eyes, he also wore a white cape thingy with a katana at his side. The second person was a fully grown woman with orange hair and emerald eyes like Sakura's and she has massive breasts that could be bigger than Tsunade's (no one can miss those kind of things!).

"Ohayo Toshiro-kun, Matsumoto-chan!" Sakura walked towards them a bit, then Matsumoto ran to her and gave her a big bear hug.

"Sakura-taicho! We missed you so much! You've grown really well, and your chest is quite big too!" as Matsumoto said this Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara and Kiba blushed slightly but not as much as Sakura.

"Oi Matsumoto, you're embarassing her. We're not back at Soul Society yet." Toshiro said calmly, looking around his surroundings.

"Hey Sakura, don't you need to bring stuff with you? Like extra clothes or something?" Ino asked being 'sisterly' of Sakura (--gags-- my ass she likes Sakura).

"Well, I've got all the stuff I need over there already and I only need one thing." Sakura got something from her trouser-pocket and it was like a piece of folded paper, even though it looks a bit bigger. She then opened it up and showed them, it was the whole Naruto gang with the senseis and Tsunade having fun at the party the night before. Naruto had his arm around Hinata and also grinning, Hinata blushing as usual, Shikamaru was lying on the couch yawning with his had over his mouth, Chouji eating different varities of food, Ino screaming at Chouji because he'll eat everything, Kiba was playing with Akamaru (in the timeskip Akamaru is really big but I'm gonna make him small in this story like the size before the timeskip), Lee and Gai were talking about youthful things and unfortunately Tenten had to listen, Asuma and Kurenai were chatting to one another, Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha Paradise, Tsunade was drinking lots of sake and Sasuke, Neji and Shino were sitting with Shikamaru, looking very bored in their eyes but they were smiling...looks more like a smirk but I would say its a smile.

"It's time." Toshiro stated, so Sakura had folded back the photo and had put it back in the pocket.

"Sayonara minna." (Goodbye everyone) Sakura smiled and gave a little wave, she then walked towards the doors into the light. Toshiro and Matsumoto were infront of her, then as they were walking the same butterfly came along but three of them instead of one, each next to the three Shinigamis, fluttering in the air. Then after all three of them went through, the doors started to close slowly, then had shut with a soft thud then had disappeared.

"I'm gonna miss Sakura-chan...-sniffle--" Ino had tears in her eyes, Tenten tried to comfort her.

"Sakura will be back in 4 weeks maximum after her training. Now I need to go do lots and lots of paper-work...Unfortunately..." Tsunade sighed as she headed towards the Hokage building (I can't remember what its called, it has the symbol fire on it: 火 it's like that but I dont know if you can see it...). Everyone headed towards their homes or went to train.

**TBC...**

SA4: Well, that's it for today!! In the next chapter is when Sakura enters Soul Society and meets everyone again XD

Kiba: Do you remember EVERYONE'S names?

Akamaru: Arf arf!!

SA4: Erm...not all of them --sweatdrop-- that means I need to do a lot of research --sighs-- I know! Why don't you reviewers help me! You can tell me the name of the Shinigami characters you know like that guy that's bald, I really have forgotten his name --sweatdrops again--

Naruto gang and Bleach gang: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!


	3. Meeting the Ichigo gang!

SA4: Hello again! XD If you are surprised this chapter came up so fast because I'm really bored and Michela wants me to write it XP oh and she's my beta too!!!

Sakura: CHAA!!! I'm gonna kick ass!! --grins--

SA4: Yes you are Sakura-chan! XD So here's the 3rd chapter!!!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

'**Inner selves**'

--actions--

(SA4, Harman or other people talking in the middle of you reading)

_Recap:_

_"I'm gonna miss Sakura-chan...-sniffle--" Ino had tears in her eyes, Tenten tried to comfort her._

_"Sakura will be back in 4 weeks maximum after her training. Now I need to go do lots and lots of paper-work...Unfortunately..." Tsunade sighed as she headed towards the Hokage building (I can't remember what its called, it has the symbol fire on it: __火__it's like that but I dont know if you can see it...). Everyone headed towards their homes or went to train._

_End of Recap_

**Meeting the Ichigo gang!!!**

Now in Soul Society

The door has appeared on the Soukyoku Hill (its the execution ground where Rukia was gonna be sentenced to death...another spoiler --sweatdrops--), the door opened and three people walked out.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing..." Sakura muttered to herself as she looked around and saw a big view of Seireitei (the Japanese name for Soul Society). "Not much has changed has it?" Sakura said out loud, letting Toshiro and Matsumoto hear it.

"Not much looked like it changed but a lot of things have happened though...Sakura-chan, you haven't met Ichigo and his friends yet have you?" Rangiku (that's her first name, sorry!) asked Sakura as she shook her head. "Well, you might meet them soon and you can train with them!" Rangiku hugged Sakura again and Toshiro smacked his face and pulled it down his face.

"Let's go, everyone wants to see you." he said calmly as usual.

"Ne ne, let's race eachother and see who gets to the Headquarters first...Ready, set, GO!" Toshiro and Rangiku ran off really fast but Sakura caught up with them by using Flash Step (a move that Yoruichi and Byakuya use to move really fast in a blink of an eye, yet another spoiler...).

"Looks like I'm gonna win." Sakura stuck out her tongue and sped off towards the Headquarters, leaving Toshiro and Rangiku to catch up with her.

"You like her don't you Hitsugaya-taichou?" she grinned as Toshiro blushed slightly. "You like her as a friend or more than that?" all she heard was him making a mumbling noise as the blush had spread more over his cute small face (he's really cute! XD). Rangiku's grin grew wider, but left the topic like that instead of pushing her Taichou to make him angry. And they hoped they would catch up with Sakura but she mastered the Flash Step easily .

At the Headquarters

As Toshiro and Rangiku reached the headquarters, they saw Sakura infront of two big doors, grinning madly like a child that got millions of candy.

"Hey guys! I beat you!" Sakura's eyes met Toshiro's but he turned his head the other way so Sakura couldn't see the cute little blush on his cheeks. He was thankful that she didn't since he saw the confusion written on Sakura's pretty face, but Rangiku was grinning at the scene that unfolded infront of her. Then the doors opened, revealing eleven people with white capes and the numbers 1 to 11 in Japanese (its in Chinese too).

"So Sakura, you're back." said an old man that has a long white beard with a big wooden cane. He has the number 1 on his cape.

"Ohayo minna! (Hi everyone!) How is everyone?" the meeting has now turned into a chatting hall as Sakura was talking to the Captains.

"I can't wait to see the people that bailed out Rukia from her execution, what were their names again?" after the meeting Sakura wanted to explore the whole of Seireitei and now had bumped ino Renji.

"Well, their names are Ichigo, the guy with orange hair, Inoue is the girl with big jugs, Sado is the tall dude and Ishida has glasses," Renji explained to Sakura what they look like, "You'll know when you see them."

"So is the Ishida guy the Quincy?" when Renji nodded, Sakura's mouth made an 'o' shape.

"Well, we can go to their world and you can introduce yourself to them. Rukia is with them at school too and I'll go with you since you won't know your way around their town." so Renji and Sakura went to the Soukyoku Hill, Renji brought out the wooden doors to go into Karakura Town.

Karakura Town

The Ichigo gang (Ichigo, Rukia, Inoue, Ishida and Sado) had just finished school, they were walking together because their homes go in the same direction until a street splits three ways. They were about to split up but the wooden doors appeared right infront of them. As the doors had opened completely, two people stepped out, they recognised Renji but they got their guard up as they saw the second person that has pink hair. Them four were tense but Rukia noticed her.

"Sakura-taichou! What are you doing here?!" Rukia ran up to Sakura and practically glomped her, Ichigo and the other three had confused looks on their faces.

"Well, I said I would came back if I released my powers, didn't I? Now, I've always wanted to meet the people that bailed you out," Sakura looked at Ichigo's direction, "So you're Ichigo-kun," she points to Ichigo, as he nodded Sakura pointed to the person next to him, who was Inoue, "You're Inoue-chan, you are lucky to have huge breasts," as Inoue smiled and giggled a bit Sakura then moved to Sado, "Wow! You're huge! You must be Sado-kun!" as he said 'ah' the last person was Ishida, "And you must be the Quincy Ishida-kun!"

"Kuchiki-san, did you just say 'Taichou'?" Inoue asked.

"Oh I forgot! My name is Haruno Sakura, I am the 13th Captain in Seireitei. Pleased to meet you all." Sakura bowed.

"But you look like our age (they are 15). How can you be a Captain?" Ichigo wondered.

"Well, there were some problems in a town called 'Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha' and I was reborn as a human and became a female ninja, a kunoichi," Sakura explained to them, "Now I'm here to retrain for a few weeks since I haven't released my Shinigami powers for 15 years."

"Well, we gotta go, everyone in Seireitei will wonder where Sakura-taichou is." as Renji said that, the two Shinigamis went through the wooden doors again to get back to Seireitei. As the doors disappeared, the others just said their goodbyes and went to their homes, Rukia walked with Ichigo to his house.

Back in Seireitei (an hour later)

It has been an hour since Renji and Sakura got back to Seireitei, right now there is a 'welcome back' party for Sakura, like the party at Sakura's house in Konoha but the party contained way more peole and mostly everyone were drinking and/or drunk.

_'I miss everone in Konoha --sigh-- atleast I'll be back there in about a month...' _Sakura took out the photo she showed to the Naruto gang before she left, she smiled as everyone had fun in Konoha and people in Seireitei were having fun too. _'Well, I'll do my best for everyone, in Konoha, Karakura town and Seireitei.'_

**TBC...**

SA4: Well I hoped you readers enjoyed this chapter! I actually wrote most of this chapter in my family's restaurant because we were holding a leaving party for my friend's parents because they are moving back to Hong Kong for good. I was really bored and luckily I brought my drawing book with me to show another few friends the drawings I copied fron Naruto and the paper size was A4, like normal pieces of paper. I started to continue this chapter from the bit 'At the Headquarters'.

Naruto: What drawings did you copy, SA4-chan?

SA4: Well I drew Naruto in the Shipuuden episodes, Sakura, Sasuke, Lee, Hinata, Akamaru on his own, Kiba and Akamaru together, Shino, Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Deidara, Itachi, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Tsunade, Shizune, Sai (he's only in Shipuuden, another spoiler), Jiraiya and Konohamaru in Shipuuden, all in that order. XD When I wrote this in the restaurant, it took up about 9 pages, and my handwriting is a bit big but I wrote about 900 words on paper XP yes, I counted because I was bored...

Ino: Why didn't you draw me?! I'm so prettier than Sakura!

SA4: NO YOU'RE NOT!!! I'm not gonna draw you because I hate you!!!

Ino: --cries in corner--

Shikamaru: So which drawing do you think is the best?

SA4: Well...Naruto's one is coloured and shaded really well --pats Naruto's head-- the most detailed was you Shikamaru! --gets Shikamaru in a headlock, then releases him-- And the best drawing that looks EXACTLY like the picture on the internet is --drum roll-- SHIZUNE!!! Thank you for reading this randomness! Review please!!!


	4. Sakura's Zanpakuto: Hana no Neko!

SA4: Hi again people!! Just to say, Sakura is suppose to be the 14th Captain not the 13th, sorry!!! If you are wondering again why I'm updating so fast its because I was really bored at the time so I typed this up...   
Sakura: Don't you have anything to do in your life?   
SA4: Well, I do watch Naruto Shipuuden or do random stuff on the net, but right now the internet is down sooo I'm typing this up --grins--   
Gaara: So what happens in this chapter?   
SA4: O.O HE TALKS!!!! AHHHH!!!!! --runs around in circles and runs into the wall-- Owwie!!! Anyway, in this chapter Sakura might release her Zanpakuto's self. Oh and the name of Sakura's Zanpakuto is 'Hana no Neko' and you'll soon find out why XD I explained what it would be like as Sakura's bankai is released to Michela and she thinks its really good, so all praises go to Michela-chan!! (XxRae-ChanxX) Hope you enjoy! And thank you my reviewers for reviewing this story!!!!! --does nice guy pose-- had to do that XD 

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

'**Inner selves**'

_**'Shinigami's Zanpakuto'**_

--actions--

(SA4, Harman or other people talking in the middle of you reading)   
_Recap:_

_'I miss everone in Konoha --sigh-- atleast I'll be back there in about a month...' Sakura took out the photo she showed to the Naruto gang before she left, she smiled as everyone had fun in Konoha and people in Seireitei were having fun too. 'Well, I'll do my best for everyone, in Konoha, Karakura town and Seireitei.'_

_End of Recap_

**Sakura's Zanpakuto: Hana no Neko!!!**

Later that day of welcoming back Sakura to Seireitei, Sakura started to train her taijutsu against Yoruichi. Sakura had to get into her fighting style, then later on she can practice fighting with her own Zanpakuto. (I'm no good with fighting scenes, so I'll go a bit forward)

Sakura has now got her usual fighting style and is now practicing her stances with her Zanpakuto, which was her whole body facing right but her head is facing forward (so her chin is over her left shoulder), her right knee is bent down so her left leg is outstretched in the direction her head is facing, her right arm is above her head with her Zanpakuto in her right hand and her left hand is outstreched like her left leg. (I'll draw a figure that looks like that stance if you don't know what I mean from the paragraph).

_'Hmm...Maybe I should try releasing my Bankai once in a while...' _Sakura thought, then a voice she recognised too well came into her mind, **'Hey Saku-chan! How've you been? Missed me?!' **Inner Sakura grinned as the normal Sakura frowned a little. _'Well Kura-chan, it was great until you came back, where the hell have you been anyway? Oh yeah, I had put you in a box 2 years ago...Why the hell are you here?!' _Sakura practically shouted in her head, **'Well, as you said I was in the box 2 years ago, and now I'm finally back!! --grins-- Oh and I made a list of the guys back in Konoha!' **Sakura looked at the list of people and blushed slightly, luckily no one was there to see it.

_'Okay...So you have Sasuke as the rebelious Uchiha, Neji the cold-hearted but hot Hyuuga, Kiba the smexy dog-boy, Gaara the...panda beast? WTF is this stuff for?!' _**'It's descriptions of the hot guys in Konoha which would be best suited for you to date, well you'll need to know that if you date all of them --grins madly--' **_'Okay...Now my Inner is going crazy than being violent...' _Sakura then shoved Kura-chan back into her little box, and she kept screaming protests but went into the box eventually.

"Bankai!!!" Sakura was then surrounded by a pink light that formed around her, as the light disappeared Sakura had a pair of black neko ears and a black neko tail to match the ears and little fangs were poking out of her mouth. Instead of one katana in her hand she has two and pink flames were surrounding the katanas (it was like they are on fire but instead of orange and yellow, its bright pink like her hair).

_**'Hey Sakura, long time no see huh...'**_ a voice came from one of the Zanpakutos and only Sakura can hear the voice.

'Hi Hana! It has been too long, how've you been?' Sakura said in her mind, talking telepathically to her Zanpakuto. Sakura closed her eyes for a few senconds and then opened them again, infront of her instead of two Zanpakutos in her hands, a black cat with pink eyes was infront of her.

_**'Not stretched in 15 years, but I'm good.' **_Hana started to stretch her back and front legs and cracking noises were heard, as the cracking stopped she was satisfied. The two of them talked for 30 minutes, but Sakura remembered she had to go see Urahara, Ururu, Jinta and Tessai, so Sakura's appearance was back to normal and had bumped into Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji, Ikkaku (the bald guy) and Yumichika (the guy with two pairs of coloured feathers on the right side of his face).

The five people Sakura bumped into were given orders to go to Karakura Town to see Urahara aswell, so all six of them went to Ichigo's world.

Karakura Town: Urahara's Shop

Jinta and Ururu were outside sweeping, Ururu was doing her job as Jinta was practicing his swings with his weapon (you know, the big bat thingy).

"Jinta-kun, you're suppose to help me clean-" Ururu got cut off as Jinta has dug his knuckles in the sides of her head.

"Don't tell me what to do! And I'm not gonna help clean because I don't want to be ordered around!" Jinta was then picked up from his collar by Tessai.

"Clean up or else..." Tessai looked at Jinta as he was shouting stuff like 'let me go you huge thing' and then wooden doors appeared infront of them. Sakura, Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika stepped out from the already opened doors.

"Jinta, are you bullying Ururu again?" Sakura spoke towards Jinta, making him surprised as well as Ururu.

"Sakura-nee-chan!" they both shouted and ran up to Sakura, Ururu hugging Sakura and Jinta was just standing infront of her.

"I missed you guys! How are you two? And where's my welcome back hug Jinta?" Jinta then grumbled something that was inaudible to me, he then gave her a hug then less than a second he let go of her.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan! Long time no see!!!" Urahara emerged from the shop with his green and white robe on with the matching hat, a cane and a fan in his hands.

"Ohayo Urahara-kun! --smiles-- How are these kids doing these days?" Sakura asked, with Ururu still clinging to Sakura's side.

"You know, the usual. Jinta doesn't work and picks on Ururu and gets in trouble. And Ururu is still innocent and has to suffer from Jinta's abusiveness. In other words, everything is still the same!" Urahara is now fanning himself, also smiling. "Now let's go underground, you need to train right Sakura-chan?" and as Urahara said that, everyone there went inside the shop and went underground. Yoruichi had appeared with 5 other people (Ichigo, Rukia, Inoue, Ishida and Sado).

"So you guys know tht Sakura is here?" as everyone nodded, Yoruichi spoke again, "She's in here training for a month before she returns to the world she was born in." everyone went inside and went underground aswell.

**TBC...**

SA4: Well, that's it for today! In the next chapter is called '4 Weeks Later' because I can't type people training or fighting so its after Sakura's training...Oh and Michela-chan doesn't want Sakura to be paired up with Itachi, so I'm not making Sakura get paired up with any Akatsuki member...Sorry if you wanted Sakura to be paired up with someone from Akatsuki! T.T

Hinata: It's ok --pats SA4's back--

SA4: I like this story a lot, much more than my other three stories XP please review!! And I keep forgeting to say THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS!!!! 


	5. 4 Weeks Later!

SA4: Hello again people!!!! I have 32 reviews for Chibi Sakura and 15 reviews for HSTSCD (It's short for Haruno Sakura The Shinigami Cat Demon, long title i know...) Not a lot of chapters from this story...

Temari: It's still good ain't it? At least people reviewed!

Shino: ...

Ino: You still don't talk huh?

Kiba: He's always like that, probably talking to his bug girlfriend --Naruto sniggers in the background--

Shino: You have a bitch following you...--Naruto sniggers more until Sakura punches his head--

Akamaru: Arf arf arf!!! (Who you calling a bitch?! Bug-lover!)

Shino: At least I don't sniff other dogs butts, especially you Kiba...--Naruto laughs out loud as Kiba gets embarrassed--

Hinata: H-Hey, no more fighting Kiba-kun, Shino-kun and Akamaru-kun.

Shino, Kiba and Akamaru: Sorry.../arf...

Naruto: So you three are Hinata's bitches? --Shino and Kiba send glares to Naruto as Akamaru bites Naruto's leg--

SA4: C'mon! No more fighting!!! --Naruto flailing around with Akamaru still on his leg--

Chibi Sakura: Hehe! Funny doggy! --claps hands--

SA4: Anyway, enjoy reading the 5th chapter!!! Oh and Sai is going to be in this story too XD

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

'**Inner selves**'

_**'Shinigami's Zanpakuto'**_

--actions--

(SA4, Harman or other people talking in the middle of you reading)

**4 Weeks Later!!!**

_Recap:_

_"So you guys know that Sakura is here?" as everyone nodded, Yoruichi spoke again, "She's in here training for a month before she returns to the world she was born in." everyone went inside and went underground aswell._

_End of Recap_

At Urahara's underground training thingy...

Sakura now finished her last training time with Sado since he wanted to train too. Everyone was relaxing in a hotsprings that Tessai had put up, obviously one side is the girls and the other is the boys like a normal hotsprings with the fence and everything.

"--sigh-- This is the life..." Sakura sunk into the water as she was sitting normally, now the top half of her face was above the water. Rangiku, Inoue, Yoruichi, Rukia and Ururu were with Sakura in the hotsprings, also wanting to relax.

"Hey Sakura-taichou, what's it like in the world that you live in?" Rukia asked, she was really curious about Konoha.

"Well, I have a lot of friends there, most of them are guys. Hyuuga Hinata is a really shy girl and has a boyfriend called Uzumaki Naruto who is also my friend and she has a cousin named Hyuuga Neji. Tenten loves using weapons and she carries LOTS of them and she's a tomboy. Sabaku no Temari is from a different village but we're still good friends, she has two brothers called Gaara and Kankuro who are friends too. Yamanaka Ino is my friend but she's a really pig --snigger-- and a stupid blond. (No offence to blonds) Naruto is my team mate but my close friend, but he's really stupid because he's a blond (Again no offence) and he lives off ramen! He doesn't eat any vegetables, I'm still surprised he's alive right now! Uchiha Sasuke is also my team mate and close friend but ALWAYS fight with Naruto, it really gets annoying and he's cold-hearted. Inuzuka Kiba is Hinata's team mate and has a dog called Akamaru, they're really funny but Kiba is nearly as stupid as Naruto. Aburame Shino is also Hinata's team mate and of course Kiba's as well and Shino likes bugs. Nara Shikamaru is Ino's team mate and he's the smartest out of all of us because he has an IQ of over 200 but he's a real lazy ass! He says everything is troublesome. Akimichi Chouji is Ino's and Shikamaru's team mate and is Shikamaru's best friend but Ino keeps telling him to lose weight since he's fat. Rock Lee is Tenten's team mate, he's a good guy but he doesn't have any fashion sense, he wears a green spandex suit with orange leg-warmers, has a bowl shape haircut and fuzzy catapiller eyebrows! Neji is Tenten's and Lee's team mate and is cold-hearted too. Our senseis are Hatake Kakashi, Yuuri Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma and Maito Gai, Kakashi is my sensei, Kurenai is Hinata's sensei, Asuma is Ino's sensei and Gai is Tenten's sensei, and Lee got his style from Gai may I say..." And Sakura continued talking about life in Konoha and being a kunoichi and missions and other stuff like that. (That's the longest paragraph I have EVER done! Even bigger than my English work at school!!!)

"Wow, seemed you had a lot of fun Sakura." Yoruichi said. All of them were out of the hotsprings (even the boys) and all of them were outside the Urahara Shop. Then the same two wooden doors appeared infront of them.

"Well, it's nice catching up with your lifes. --grins-- It's great to be back where I'm usually from! See ya!" Sakura then walked into the open doors and disappeared into the light, as the doors shut it disappeared.

In the Naruto World: Konoha Gates

The Naruto gang (with Tsunade, the senseis, Sai and Gaara, Temari and Kankuro) were standing/sitting outside the Konoha Gates, waiting for Sakura to get back after 4 weeks.

"ARGHHHHH!!! When's Sakura-chan getting here!!!" Naruto was tired of standing so he was sitting on the ground, but now he's losing his patience and rolling on the floor, making the dust on the ground go up in the air and went into people's eyes.

"Naruto no BAKA! I can't see now!!!" shouted Ino, rubbing her eyes like mad making her eyes red and tears forming from the pain in her eyes. Everyone else was rubbing there eyes and didn't notice that Sakura got out from the wooden doors that had already appeared.

"Hey everyone! Did you miss me? And Naruto, why are you rolling on the ground?" everyone turned there heads to Sakura's direction and their eyes went really wide. Even though she was wearing the same clothes when she left, her hair has grown that reaches her butt but she has it tied up in a high ponytail. (Like Ino's hair style...Unfortunately...And yes it grew REALLY quickly!!!)

"S-S-Sakura?! Is that you?!" Tsunade shouted, nearly making people around her deaf and Sakura sweatdropped.

"Tsunade-shishou, who else would have pink hair? Well, except Yachiru-chan but anyway, who else would have pink hair that lives here?" Sakura asked, with one of her eyebrows raised and her hands on her hips.

"Sakura-chan, you look hot..." Naruto said out loud by accident and got 10 punches on his head (Without Sakura and Hinata). "Hey! What was that for? HUH?!?!?!?!"

"You do have Hinata as your girlfriend you know..." Temari said and Tenten slapped her forehead and dragged it down her face.

"I know, I know! I'm just saying the truth! And besides I really like Hinata so I won't cheat on her ever!" as Naruto grinned Hinata blushed madly. What Naruto said about Sakura had affected her, making her blush slightly.

_'Kawaii...'_ Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji and Gaara thought, feeling a tint of red coming up to their faces. They turned their heads in different directions so no one could see the blushes.

"WELCOME BACK SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" All the girls shouted and hugged Sakura and everyone around them smiled, some citizens were glad Sakura was back in Konoha.

But the adventure hasn't even started yet...

**TBC...**

SA4: That's it for today people!!! Will you guys wonder what is going to happen next? If you want to know what happens...USE YOUR IMAGINATION!!!! XD

Shikamaru: Are you hyper or something? Troublesome...

SA4: Well, I was on the bus with 6 of my friends going home from school, 3 boys and 3 girls (Include me then it would be 7). 3 of us had 3 newspapers and started to rip them up and chuck the pieces at each other it was soooooo funny!!! Then after a while we were like 'Shhhhh, the driver will kick us off the bus!' but then after saying that we continued throwing newspaper!!! XD My best friend that was sitting next to me was reading 1 of the newspapers upside-down and I told her 'You do know you are reading it upside-down' and she was like 'Shhhhh, I'm reading!' then I told my other friends to look at what she was doing and they laughed :P another friend was reading a newspaper as well but we ended up ripping it apart, but she was ACTUALLY reading it XD today was so funny!!!! Except from school...

Sasuke: Well, it seemed like you had a 'good' day...

SA4: I guess it was okay, thanks for asking!

Naruto gang: --big sweatdrop--

SA4: Anyway if you don't know what Sensei, Taichou and Kawaii means, here are the meanings:

Sensei : **Teacher**

Taichou : **Captain**

Kawaii : **Cute**

Sakura: So most of the guys think I'm cute? --blushes--

Ino: You can't be cute because of your huge ugly forehead!

Sakura: YOU BLOODY PIG OF A BITCH!

Ino: --gasps-- My mum is NOT a BITCH! --starts to have a fight with Sakura--

Sakura: If your mum isn't a bitch then YOU'RE STILL A PIG!!! --pulls on Ino's hair--

Chouji: --munching on his potato chips-- They're at it again...

Chibi Sakura: Why do people pull otha pweople's mops? --looks at Tenten--

Tenten: Because it causes pain Sakura-chan.

Kakashi: Why is Chibi Sakura here in this story?

SA4: I was bored so I added Chibi Sakura and Sai in this story XD THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE AND PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
